You don't just give up
by Fern18
Summary: They have met when they were kids. She left the UES to France, now she's back. And it's the beginning of everything.
1. Preface

**Author's note** : This fiction is complete AU. Chuck and Blair have met once when they were kids. But she has left to France and now she's back. If you happened to read this, I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review.

**_You don't just give up_**

Preface

It was winter back then when they first met, she was just a spoiled little girl crying her eyes out because her mom didn't take her to the Wollman ice rink as she promised. Even when she was little she already know she is the queen of the upper east side and she can do or go wherever and whenever she wants so when her mom started to ignore her, she sneaked out and went to the Wollman ice rink and of course her mom didn't even notice that.

She made her way to the Wollman ice rink, ice skating like a pro. Everyone stopped and looked at her, she's like the most beautiful brunette girl in the upper east side and didn't even have to mention about her expensive ice skate outfit and her headband that matched her outfit perfectly. She smiled proudly to herself, this is it, this is her moment. When she grow up everyone will respect her, follow her and definitely she will rules this city. Suddenly, someone ran into her, she tried her best not to fall but she failed. She was angry, very angry at whoever that ran into her like this. She was going to scream at that person but when she looked at him, she lost her words.

"Hi, I'm Chuck Bass." He said as he gave her his hand and helped her up. She could feel that her cheeks were red and hot. _Chuck Bass_._ S_he repeated his name in her brain again and again, she has heard his name from her mom and her friends so many times but never met him before. Of course, she didn't act anything inappropriate or unladylike, her mom and Dorota thought her well. "Are you alright? Anything hurt?" He asked when she didn't respond.

"Oh, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She looked at his face carefully so he couldn't notice. He had the most beautiful face, his eyes were dark and mysterious. His hair was dark brown just like hers. Probably, he was in the same age as her. _'Oh my god. Blair Waldorf! This is not you! Stop looking at him now!' _She told herself but that didn't help anything, she stilled look at him and that's when their eyes met. He smirked. Her heart was beating faster and faster like it's going to jump out of her chest.

"Did you cry? Your eyes are red." He reached out to touch her cheek, she pushed it away. This is not right. Even if he's so gorgeous and made her heart beaten so fast but no man has ever touched her except her dad that has been in France two years ago. "I didn't mean to make you fear." He looked confused and disappointed.

"Of course, you didn't fear me. I just don't think it's right for a boy to touch a girl who are completely strangers to each others. And if you excuse me, I have to go now." She walked out of the rink immediately, she has been wasting her times with stranger for too long.

"Did anyone tell you that you talked like adults? We're just children." He followed her.

"Yes. Many. Didn't anyone tell you the same thing?" She didn't even bother looking back. She always talks like this since she was six, now she's ten and still talks and thinks in the same way. She could feel the footsteps behind her. She glad that he followed her but she didn't want to let him know how she feel about him. "And please, stop following me."

He nodded and then laughed after he heard the following sentence. "I'm _not_ following you."

"Then, where are you going?" She asked. "And don't even say you're going home. 'Cause the Basses stay at the Empire and this way is not going to lead you to the Empire."

"I-I, my limo parked there." He pointed at his limo that happened to park there.

"I'm sorry for misunderstood, Mr. Bass. We should say goodbye now." She waved her hand and walked away.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked, his cheeks turned red a little form embarrassment.

"Blair. I'm Blair Waldorf." She smiled beautifully. And then they shook their hands. That's what the first and the last times she met him, her first crush. Her mom apparently realized that she couldn't pay enough attention for Blair so she decided to send Blair to France and stay with her husband, Harold. And didn't give Blair a chance to say goodbye to her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen.

Six years later she came back, she didn't change much except for taller and look more beautiful than when she was ten. Her best friend is still be Serena even if they didn't talk to each others for years and her crush is still be Chuck Bass. Life in France with her dad and Roman is amazing but she's still love upper east side more. Now, she's back. Her mom prepared everything for her school, the only thing she has to do is get dress and go to school.

" Blair, are you going to the Empire?" Eleanor asked. Blair raised her eyebrow as a question, why would she want to go to the Empire, anyway? "Oh sweetie, don't you know that Lily married Bart Bass two months ago? So they stay at the Empire now."

"Mom, you can't be serious about this." She missed too many things. This is so shocked.

"I'm serious. And I think you should go and meet Serena and of course, congratulation to Lily about her marriage." Her mom said as she handed her a present box. "This is for Lily and Bart."

"Okay." She nodded, took the box and went to the elevator.

"Don't forget to give it to Lily, Blair!" Eleanor shouted behind Blair.

Her heart was beating faster and faster as the elevator going up to the Basses' penthouse. She's going to meet Serena and Chuck. What's she going to do? What's she going to say? Her hands were shacking, she's so nervous.

_Ting._

The elevator door opened. They were having breakfast when Blair came out. Everyone was shocked when they saw her. Serena was the only who got out of the table and hugged Blair.

"Oh my god! B! I can't believe you're back! How's France? When did you come back? You should've call me! And..." Serena looked so excited and didn't even take a breathe. Until Lily uttered. "Oh...right! Why don't you have a breakfast with us? That would be great, right mom?" Blair looked at him. He's reading a newspaper, didn't even notice her presence.

"Umm. Bart?"

"Oh right! I forgot. Congratulation Mr. And Mrs. Bass, here is your present. You made such a good couple." Blair faked her smile and gave Lily the box. "I should go now. My mom must be waiting for me to have breakfast with." She lied. Eleanor and her didn't have breakfast together since her dad left. She just didn't want to be here and sit in the same table with him.

"Come on, B. Eleanor would understand. I have many things to tell you and I'm sure you have many to tell me too." Serena smiled. Took Blair to the chair next to Chuck.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to me, sis?" Chuck asked. He stills looked the same but something in his smile made her shivered.

"Don't you dare to call me like that again, Chuck." Serena ignored him. Blair frowned, he can't remember her. But then again why would he remember a girl who talked so rude to him. She just took a bite of croissant and put it on the plate. Her _old_ habit still didn't gone, she just wanted to throw up, she felt so sick.

"Are you okay, B?" Serena worried. She didn't know that Blair still have _that_ habit or not.

"I'm fine." She smiled, a fake smile. She looked around and couldn't find Serena's brother, Eric. "Where's Eric?"

"Oh..." Serena was about to answer but Lily did first. "He's with his aunt in Miami. And why don't you introduce Blair to Bart and Chuck, Serena." Lily gave Serena an evil smile.

"Everyone, this is Blair Waldorf. Blair this is Bart and Chuck. Do you want me to introduce you to Blair, mom?" Serena smirked and Blair almost laughed. Serena's phone rang, she walked to the window and answer the phone.

"It's nice to meet you." Bart said and shook his hand with Blair's. One thing she knows for sure is Bart is more scary than Chuck, he's a cold man with a fake cold smile and that's enough to make people scare him. And that made Blair wanted to vomit even more.

"Excuse me for a second." She stood up and realized she didn't know where the toilet is. "Umm. Sorry but where's the toilet?"

"I'll show you." Chuck said took Blair's hand and led her to the toilet. She wanted to protest but she couldn't, she felt so warm and protected when her hand is in his. "Here." He let go of her hand when they arrived at the toilet.

"Thank you." She walked in there, opened the tap so no one will be able to hear her when she vomit. She started to have this habit since she was fourteen when she was in France, everyone looks gorgeous and skinny but she looked so fat back then if compared with those girls. So she started to vomit/throw everything she ate up and it became her habit. And of course, Serena knew about this 'cause they told each others _almost_ everything.

Finally, she finished, nothing had left in her stomach. She opened the door, acted like everything is okay. She was at the corner when Chuck popped out, covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream. She kicked his leg.

"Ouch!" He cried out, looked at her angrily.

"What were you trying to do? Do not touch me like that ever again! You and I are completely strangers and that's not right." Blair said with her low voice so no one could here it except them.

"You are the same, Blair. Didn't change at all." He said, broke the silent.

"What are you talking about?" She knew exactly what is he talking about but she couldn't be too sure about that.

"You think I couldn't remember you, right?" He smirked. She shocked, can't believe that he could remember her. Not that she doesn't want him to remember her but they've met just once and that's when they were ten. No one would be able to remember that kind of meeting. He continued when she didn't say anything. "We're eight, I believe. At the Wollman ice rink. You wore pink dress and floral headband, I'm not sure about that though."

"Liar." She hissed. They were ten and she didn't wear floral headband that day.

"_'I just don't think it's right for a boy to touch a girl who are completely strangers to each others' _Isn't that sound familiar to you?" He teased. She looked down at the floor, didn't know what to say or react to what he said. Neither of them said anything, there's just a silent.

Chuck guided her chin up so their eyes could meet. "I-I..." She was about to say something when Serena shouted out from the hallway and that's kinda like a wake up call for her. She pushed his hand away. "Excuse me, Serena is waiting." She said, walked through the hallway. He looked her walked away disappointedly.

"Did he hurt you?" Serena asked, looked a bit nervous. Blair giggled. "Why would he did that? That's nonsense, we've just met today and I didn't do anything bad too him. Actually, we barely talked."

"Maybe I was just overacted but you should know that he's not a good guy. Did you even check on gossip girl when you're in France?" You can tell by her face that she looked very curiously.

"Definitely, _no_." She sighed. She has checked gossip girl once, it full of Chuck and other upper east siders' stories and that kinda made her gone crazy. Serena looked at her like she did something wrong. Major wrong. "What? Don't give me that look,S. It's not necessary when I was in France, anyway."

"Whatever. Are you ready for the welcome back shopping?" Serena said excitedly, reached for Blair's hands and twirling her around. Blair giggled.


	2. First time at brunch

**Author's Note** : First of all, Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm so sorry that I haven't update for almost like a week. I have no excuses except for that I'm not good at English so it took me more time than others to write it and I always distracted by something else. And actually I want each of my chapter to have more than 5000 words but it would take me forever to finish one. Maybe I would update one chapter per week, I don't know. Sorry again.

_**You don't just give up**_

Chapter one.

Every Sunday morning, the upper east side society will host a enamor brunch. Everyone in the society were invited, there will be champagne, dress clothes, gossips and of course a lot of dramas. You can't deny that you love gossips and dramas, everyone does. And this time Bart Bass hosted this brunch and no one did it better than him.

"Ugh! I don't know what to wear, S." Blair threw her dresses on her bed, her room was full of dresses and shoes and jewelry. Nothing seems right on here. Today she have to look perfect because it's like her debut day, it's her first party in New York in six years. Of course, everyone will look, talk and gossip about her. So she has to make sure everything is perfect from head to toe.

"Come on, you have tons of clothes." Serena sat on the couch looked so sleepy.

"Yes, I do. But nothing is right, you know, this is too formal and this is too casual. Nothing is... S! What are you doing? You're supposed to help me on this fashion emergency not making my closet looks messier than this." Blair snapped when she saw Serena threw dresses out of her closet.

"I'm trying to help you, B. Now, calm down and try this one. I have a feeling that this is the right one." Serena winked, handed Blair the dress. It's a white and black lace, vintage dress with a big bow belt on the waist. Very beautiful.

"wow, you look gorgeous, B. Every guys in that room will jaw dropped when they see you for sure." Serena smiled.

"Oh please, they won't." _if you were at the brunch, they will all look at you, Serena, not me. _She wanted to continue but she felt like it didn't necessary. It's like a fact.

Serena always looks perfect and flawless no matter what she wears, does or speaks. Serena can wear anything, go out while Blair wears her best dress, everyone still looks at Serena. Everyone still loves her more. It's like everything Serena does won't have any bad effects on her. She's pretty sure if Serena lives in France instead of her, Serena wouldn't have to vomit everything she ate just to look skinny 'cause Serena has already did. And that's so unfair for Blair. Why she has to do her best just when she compared with Serena, she can look almost equal to Serena. She thinks she used to it but honestly she doesn't, she always has that kind of thought all the time and that ruined her life.

She has never felt truly happy because of how perfect Serena is and knew that she'll never be perfect like her. She wants her dream to come true, her prince charming for her perfect life, she has been working so hard for that but why on earth Serena who absolutely did nothing always gets everything she wants. That doesn't make any senses but that's how's life supposed to be, _nonsense_.

"What do you think?" Blair turned around, showed her dress. Actually, she didn't care what Serena is going to think. She loved this dress, it looked perfect on her!

"Stunning! B. Shall we?" Serena grinned. Blair nodded.

She's here, her heart beaten faster than ever. So many thoughts popped up in her mind; what if she blew up, what if she pass out a minute after she stepped in, what if... Her mind was now full of 'What if ...' If she did something wrong, everyone would remember that and it'll hunted her for the rest of her life. Okay, maybe she's just too dramatic, they probably even noticed her presence.

"I'll go and find my mom. See you in a minute." said Blair. Tried to look for her mom and it couldn't be so hard 'cause her mom was standing right beside Bart Bass in the middle of the room.

"Hello, mother." Blair gave Bart a polite smile, sorry for interrupted their conversation.

"Bart, this is my daughter, Blair." Eleanor said. "Blair, this is Bart as you know he's..."

"Lily's husband. We've already met, remember mother. Yesterday, I went to the Empire." Blair smiled lovely, tried her best not to sound like a bitchy daughter even though she wanted to embarrassed her mom so bad.

"Oh right. Why don't you go and find Serena, you don't want to listen to us talking about business for sure, right?" You could tell by her voice that she forced Blair to do what she said, her voice was very strong and low.

"Maybe." She smiled, looking around the room.

"Are you looking for someone?" Bart asked.

"No, I was just checking the place out. I missed _brunch_ so much, didn't have it for like six years so I'm sorry if I act something inappropriate."

"They only have _le grand petit déjeuner_, right?" Bart laughed like it's the funniest joke but for Blair it's the most awkward laugh ever. Blair laughed awkwardly, sipped her champagne.

"Mom, I think you are right. I've to go find Serena _now_." Blair gave her mom a kiss on her cheek and walking away.

She's about to get to Serena's table but her eyes spotted Chuck sitting with some red head hooker. Okay, why would someone bring a hooker to the upper east side society brunch? It's like he's trying to embarrass himself or probably his father or both of them in front of the whole world. They were kissing and making out at the table while everyone's else watching them. That's disgusting and funny at the same time, she has to admit. Her heart ached secretly, her brain might pretended like she hasn't known him before but her heart couldn't pretend the fact that she has a feeling for him, it's a strong feeling that she has for at least six years now.

She shook her head, walked with her head held high. Joined Serena's table. She felt like the atmosphere has changed the moment she sat down on the table. Everyone seems to stop talking immediately. It's a completely silent. _Shit. _She started to think did she do something wrong. And what are those looks supposed to mean? but whatever she's going to ignore them.

"Serena, anything you want to tell me?" Blair leaned into Serena and whispered. Serena shook her head and smiled.

"You know what, I just realized that I have a really important appointment. It's very nice to meet you all but I have to go now." Blair stood up.

"See you later then." Serena waved her hand to say goodbye to Blair, no sign of wanting Blair to stay longer for another minute.

"Yeah, we will." Blair said before leaving the table. No goodbye kiss on the cheek from Serena, that's so weird. They've never said goodbye without a goodbye kiss.

"Hey, gorgeous" _Chuck. _That's the first name that's coming out of her mind. What's he doing here outside? Wasn't he supposed to be with those hookers?

"Hi." She turned around to say hi, found him looked so drunk, lonely and... _a mess._

"That's it? That's what you say to someone who you haven't met for a long time?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't think you deserve more than that so that's a very nice of me." He smirked. "Oh! And I don't think one day is a long time." Oh my god. Her heart is going to jump out of her chest. What she said and what she thought is so different. She wanted to run into him the moment he showed up but her brain stopped her because he's Chuck Bass after all. He could break her heart in a second and she wouldn't want that.

"You're so mean. I missed you so much." He sounded so lonely, her heart dropped. She would fell for him if she didn't see a little dirty smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what are you talking but I'm pretty sure that who ever you're looking for is not me. So please do not say something like to me, I don't want anyone to misunderstand." She said strongly, she wanted him to believe her so maybe she would have a chance to get over him but that's pointless 'cause she has tried to do that for four years and she has never been succeeded, not even a bit on that.

"Anyone? Did you mean someone...?"

"Do I have to answer your question? I don't think so. Nice brunch by the way." She cut, walking to the limo.

She spent her day watching her favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's. She can watch it all day without getting bored. She didn't have any important appointment, she just wanted to go out of that brunch. It's not like what's she expected it to be. No warm welcome from anyone and Serena changed after three minutes they arrived. It started to make her think that something is wrong with her. She's going back to school tomorrow what if it's more awful than this.

"You're Blair Waldorf. No one can take you down. You're the Queen B." She commanded herself. This is her movie, everything is going to be the way she wanted it to be.

_Knock. Knock._

"Miss Blair, your guest's here." Dorota said.

"Who?" Blair asked curiously. Dorota didn't answer. "I guess I have to find out by myself." Blair walked down stairs. Downstairs was very quite, it's like no one was there despite the fact that she had a guest downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned when she knew who the guest is. She expected Serena, coming here to apologize her for what she did at brunch.

"Inviting you to the dinner."

"I'm not interested. I'll have Dorota help you find your way out." Blair forced.

"No need to be rude." He retorted.

"What? First I was mean, now I'm rude. Clearly, there's no need for us to having dinner together." She snapped.

"Actually, we have to so we can know each other better than this." Chuck said, moving closer. Reached his hand to her hair, playing with it.

"Why do feel so confident? Maybe I don't want to know you, ever think about that?" She pushed his hand away but still holding it.

"Tell me I'm wrong." He smirked.

"Give me fifteen minutes." She slowly let go of his hand, walking up stairs and looked back once. Smile sweetly.

He took her to her favorite French restaurant. She realized he's wearing a bow tie today again, it looked perfect on him. They ordered their food and a bottle of red wine.

"Anything you want to ask me?" He asked when he noticed that she's looking at him since they came into this restaurant.

"No." She moved her eyes away, pretended like she didn't look at him.

"Then why did you look at me all the time?" He pointed out. Her cheek brushed but she didn't say anything. "Why?"

"Why did you ask so much? There were like hundreds questions you asked me since we met yesterday. Can't we just have a dinner?" She finally responded angrily. Tonight she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to have a relax dinner with him. And the only reason she came with him was because she's sick of being at home alone, not that she didn't want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's she wanted to do something better than staying at home.

"My apology" He said. The waiter came to serve their dinner. They just sat their, enjoy their meal by themselves. No talking, no conversation, no eyes contact, just silent and cold feelings around them. It was the most miserable meal in her life.

"Dessert?" He asked when they finished their main courses.

"Only pumpkin pie." She winked. She knew this place doesn't serve pumpkin pie. They have every kinds of dessert except for pumpkin pie.

"Sadly, they don't have pumpkin pie here. But if you want pumpkin pie then we should leave this place and go to the Empire." He said with his low voice, almost like a whisper.

"They don't have it there either." She said.

"Well. I can make them do that." He smirked.

"How? Oh right, you are..."

"Chuck Bass." He cut off before she can finish.

"Yeah, I know that. You know what, I'd love to have a pumpkin pie at the Empire." She held on, waiting for him to say something. He didn't respond, her heart dropped maybe he's just kidding and didn't mean to invite her to the Empire or maybe he's just a big fat liar who lied about all the 'I can make them do a pumpkin pie' part. "But then again I have project to do. If you don't mind would you tell your driver to drive me home?" She grabbed her purse, walking out the restaurant. She didn't want him to know that he hurt her even though he doesn't about her feelings at all.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded. The driver opened the limo's door for her, she stepped in. He didn't follow her but told something to the driver, went into the building after that. She's confused, why did he return to the restaurant and let the driver took her home.

"Mr. Bass said..."

"I don't want to know." She cut, leaned into the seat, closed her eyes.

She woke up from her dream, she was Audrey Hepburn of course. This day is going to be better than yesterday, at least that's what she hoped for. She had fifty missed calls and twenty messages from Serena. Her cellphone vibrated, it's Serena. She answered it.

"Hey, why did you call me last night? Anything important?" Blair asked.

"No, no. Nothing. There's just a party and I was going to invite you but clearly you had already slept last night. But you know what that party was boring." Serena answered.

"Boring party and you? Come on, S. You don't have to feel sorry for that." Even if Serena asked her, she'll probably say no. Serena's party is too wild for her.

"I meant it, B. You're dressing up, right?" Serena giggled.

"Yes. Are you still drunk?"

"A little. I probably go to school late today but see you at school."

"Uh-huh. See you." She hanged up, looking at her uniforms, tried to decide which one she should wear today.


End file.
